Colaboración interdepartamental (TRADUCCIÓN)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Las reuniones realmente pueden ser muy aburridas al menos que tengas algo que observar. TRADUCCIÓN de "Interdepartmental collaboration" de Cheryl Dyson. Un pequeño y dulce oneshot Harry/Draco.


**Colaboración Interdepartamental**

Traducción autorizada del fic "Interdepartmental Collaboration" de Cheryl Dyson

pareja: Harry/Draco

* * *

–... y la severidad de los crímenes, por supuesto, debe dictar la dureza del castigo. ¡Permitir que los asesinos se escapen con una mera palmadita en la mano, gracias a su habilidad para donar dinero a ciertas organizaciones, es inadmisible!

–Aludiendo a los presentes...

Harry apenas sí escuchó éstas últimas palabras, dichas en tono mordaz y seco por quien que estaba sentado frente a él al otro lado de la mesa de madera negra del salón de conferencias. La atención de Harry estaba puesta en los rasgos del rostro de ese hombre mientras evaluaba cada leve matiz en su expresión. Labios firmes apenas torcidos mientras había hablado, escasamente una resquebrajadura en su fachada de mármol, nada que ver con la mueca de desdén que regularmente solía decorarlos. A pesar de eso, Harry sabía que un abismo lleno de emociones yacía debajo de esa resquebrajadura.

–¡Sí, aludiendo a los presentes! –bramó una voz a la izquierda de Harry. Era el abogado Ignatius Gasconade, quien nunca había hecho nada para ocultar su odio contra todo aquel que hubiese estado "al lado" de Voldemort durante la guerra, sin importar cuán nebulosa hubiese sido su participación. Y no había nada dudoso acerca de quienes portaban la Marca Oscura. Gasconade creía en el exterminio de los que habían sido marcados así–. ¡Usted está aquí y no en Azkaban solamente gracias a la inmensidad de los tesoros que tiene en Gringotts, Malfoy!

–Qué suerte la mía –murmuró Malfoy.

–Qué suerte la suya, así es –espetó Gasconade, hombre corpulento y con cara adusta que a Harry le recordaba incómodamente a Vernon Dursley–. ¡Usted y su familia deberían haber sido sacrificados como los perros rabiosos que son!

–Abogado, es suficiente –dijo Kingsley en voz baja, pero en un tono que no permitía discusión.

Malfoy no dijo nada y sus manos pálidas acomodaron los papeles que tenía frente a él con movimientos calmados e inalterados, pero Harry notó la tensión en su mandíbula y el fuego frío como el hielo en sus ojos grises, algo que hacía gran contraste con la sonrisa falsa que se curvaba en sus labios.

Harry presentía que, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía ser capaz de sentir la corriente y el crujido de la magia de Malfoy mientras ésta giraba y se enredaba alrededor del cuerpo de su dueño, ansiosa por estirarse y alcanzar al abogado Gasconade a través de una varita agitada y el susurro de un hechizo. Malfoy seguramente tenía tres o cuatro de esos hechizos dando vuelta por su mente.

La atención de Harry regresó a las manos de Malfoy. Éste llevaba las uñas cortas y con una manicura perfecta; la punta de sus dedos podían clavarse en la piel y arañar músculos resbalosos de sudor sin dejar ni una marca. Harry pasó saliva y quiso removerse encima de su silla, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que llamaría la atención. A Malfoy no se escapaba nada por esos días.

–Pagar para poder llegar a trabajar aquí –murmuró Gasconade y removió sus propios papeles de manera muy ruidosa. Gasconade era el fiscal acusador en un caso de mediana importancia y Malfoy era el abogado de oficio para la defensa. Harry simplemente estaba ahí como el auror a cargo y posiblemente como un testigo en caso de que Gasconade perdiera los estribos.

–Nada es blanco o negro, abogado Gasconade –dijo Harry. No tenía ningún deseo de tratar al hombre con amabilidad. La postura inflexible de Gasconade de tratar con mano dura a esos involucrados en la guerra era parte de la razón por la que esas reuniones se volvían necesarias. Nuevas leyes necesitaban ser aprobadas, y las viejas, revisadas y reformadas. El mundo mágico tenía que ser llevado a los tiempos modernos y tenía que aprender a que no todos sus problemas podían ser resueltos con un _Avada Kedavra–._ Emitir sentencias de muerte era el modo de proceder de Voldemort. Nosotros no peleamos una guerra para convenir con sus métodos. Nuestro deseo es recorrer un camino más compasivo.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy mientras hablaba; no estaba seguro si encontraría aprobación o burla en los sutiles matices de su expresión.

Gasconade arrugó el gesto ante la mención de Voldemort, pero se recuperó pronto y continuó intentando conseguir su agenda.

–¡No tiene nada de compasivo albergar asesinos entre nosotros!

–El abogado Malfoy no es un asesino –gruñó Harry.

–Usted no lo sabe.

–Sí, sí lo sé. Lo sé _de primera mano,_ Gasconade, y si usted comienza a asumir que todos aquellos que siguieron a Voldemort son asesinos, entonces será mejor que se prepare para recibir un par de sorpresas. ¿Está usted listo para sacrificar a sus seres queridos en pos de su necio idealismo?

–Harry –le advirtió Kingsley.

–¿De qué está hablando?

Harry apoyó de nuevo la espalda contra su silla; casi se había puesto de pie en medio de su repentino estallido de rabia. Se arriesgó a echarle un vistazo a Malfoy, cuyos ojos parecieron fijarse en los suyos justo durante un momento antes de que bajara la vista a sus papeles y levantara uno como si lo estuviera leyendo.

–¿De qué está hablando el auror Potter, Ministro? –demandó Gasconade.

–Vamos a mi oficina, Ignatius. Necesitamos hablar. En privado. –Kingsley se puso de pie y el abogado Gasconade embutió sus papeles dentro de un bolso de piel. Estaba murmurando entre dientes, pero se había quedado pálido ante las palabras dichas por Kingsley.

El Ministro habló de nuevo:

–Auror Potter, abogado Malfoy, nos reuniremos de nuevo mañana. Gracias por su tiempo.

Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, Gasconade salió como tromba detrás de Kingsley. La puerta se azotó con rotundidad detrás de él.

Harry miró a Malfoy, quien había estado guardando calmadamente sus muchos papeles dentro de un portafolios de cuero negro. Parecía de diseño muggle y Harry se preguntó si acaso era intencional. Durante esos días, Malfoy raramente hacía algo sin tener un propósito.

Harry se quedó ahí donde estaba, observando los dedos de Malfoy flexionarse. La molestia persistente que le había comenzado en el vientre se apretó hasta casi convertirse en un dolor físico.

–¿Asumo que descubriste lo del sobrino de Gasconade? –le preguntó Malfoy con voz calmada.

–¿Lo sabías?

Malfoy asintió y abrochó las hebillas con movimientos diestros. Un mechón de su cabello había resbalado hasta cubrirle un ojo y él se lo quitó de la cara con un movimiento impaciente. Sus pestañas se veían imposiblemente largas así de perfil como estaba. Harry se humedeció los labios.

 _Joder,_ pensó. Pero lo que dijo en voz alta, fue:

–Nunca se lo mencionaste a Gasconade.

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No tenía nada que ver con el caso –dijo Malfoy y se encogió de hombros–. Aparte, Gasconade sólo me habría acusado de mentiroso. Enterándose por boca de Kingsley, al menos tendrá que creer la noticia. – Malfoy resopló–. No es como si hiciera alguna diferencia. Hombres como Gasconade rara vez cambian. Probablemente sólo se enojará más y renegará de su sobrino. Es la manera en que funciona el mundo.

–No es la manera en que funciona el mío –dijo Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, Malfoy se inclinó por encima de la mesa hasta alcanzarlo al otro lado de ésta. Lo agarró de las solapas de su túnica de auror y tiró de él hasta levantarlo de la silla. La respiración de Harry se agitó mientras alcanzaba a tener un leve vistazo de unos intensos ojos grises, y entonces sus labios estaban siendo reclamados en medio de un beso rudo.

Harry se relajó dentro de aquel beso, sintiendo que el nudo en su estómago se aflojaba y se convertía en cálidos hilos de algo mucho más placentero que su anterior ansiedad.

Malfoy dejó de besarlo y se movió un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Una sonrisa suave estaba dibujaba en sus labios húmedos.

–Si tuvieras una idea de cómo te ves...

–¿Cómo me veo? –susurró Harry.

–Te ves como si quisieras gatear por encima de esta mesa para devorarme, y así es como te has visto desde el momento en que entré yo aquí. No tienes ningún concepto de lo que es la sutileza. Los otros tendrían que haber estado ciegos o estúpidos para no darse cuenta.

–¿Con suerte Gasconade es estúpido?

–Pero Shacklebolt no. Gasconade tampoco, aunque sí está ciego.

Harry hizo un ruido impaciente y se subió a la mesa, acomodándose hasta quedar sentado del lado donde estaba Malfoy. Lo rodeó entre sus brazos y tiró de él hasta acomodarlo en el hueco de sus piernas abiertas.

–No me importa –dijo Harry, y se percató de que era cierto. Ya había asumido el hecho de que necesitaba a Malfoy como al aire, y que ese asunto entre ellos dos había crecido tanto que ahora abarcaba cada momento de su día. Si no se encontraba al lado de Malfoy, entonces estaba pensando en él. Ya no le quedaba ninguna cantidad de tiempo donde Malfoy -Draco- no estuviera presente.

Draco suspiró y se relajó dentro del abrazo de Harry. Éste se permitió hacer lo que estuvo muriéndose por hacer durante todo el día: tocar. Sus manos buscaron las curvas, las hondonadas y los bordes que hacían a Draco, lamentándose por las túnicas rígidas y la fina ropa de lino que estaba entre ellos dos. Sin importar cuántas veces tocara, agarrara y apretara, él seguía deseando más. Harry podría haber sospechado que estaba siendo víctima de un hechizo si no fuera por el hecho de que su necesidad por Draco había aumentado de un modo tan gradual que se habría necesitado de un hechizo mucho más complejo del que cualquiera hubiera sido testigo antes.

Gentilmente, mordió el cuello de Draco, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso. Otro suspiró brotó de la boca del rubio antes de decir:

–Te debería importar. Sabes que esto no puede durar. Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

Para el deleite de Harry, esas palabras fueron sólo palabras; no tenían ninguna energía detrás.

–Sería más fácil para ti detener el movimiento de la marea –respondió Harry–. O quizá hacer que Sol deje de brillar.

Se dedicó con todas sus ganas a morder y a chupar aquel cuello mientras sus manos se quedaban en las caderas de Draco. La mesa crujió bajo el peso de ambos.

Una risita fue la respuesta a sus palabras impulsivas.

–Si no te conociera mejor, auror Potter, creería que te has enamorado de mí.

–Enamorado –reconoció Harry–, y sin intención de dejar de estarlo.

Draco emitió un ruidito necesitado y tiró de Harry para acercarse todavía más hasta que éste quedó casi sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Enredados, se acostaron encima de la mesa, dos pares de manos peleando por agarrarse las unas a las otras.

–Pero, ¿y si...?

–No me importa –repitió Harry–. No me importa nada excepto esto, excepto tú, excepto nosotros.

–Palabras fáciles de pronunciar cuando tengo mi mano aquí –dijo Draco en tono malicioso; Harry gimió cuando el rubio cubrió su entrepierna con una mano. Sus caderas se menearon por voluntad propia y su erección buscó más presión, conociendo muy bien cuál era el alivio que podía encontrar entre esos dedos.

–Entonces pregúntame de nuevo en una hora, o en seis horas, o mañana. La respuesta seguirá siendo la misma. Draco, te...

La puerta se abrió y Harry levantó la cabeza. Ambos miraron al recién llegado con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Mi pluma favorita debió de haberse caído por aquí –dijo Kingsley–. _¡Accio_ pluma! –Una pluma negra y verde flotó a toda velocidad entre Draco y Harry hasta llegar a la mano de Kingsley. El hombre les dio la espalda como si ya se estuviera yendo, pero entonces hizo una pausa y los miró por encima de su hombro antes de decir–: Los hechizos para atrancar puertas son herramientas útiles, auror Potter, y las instalaciones del Ministerio no deben ser usadas para este tipo de... colaboración interdepartamental tan íntima. Por favor, compare notas con el abogado Malfoy en una ubicación más privada, si no le molesta.

–Sí, Ministro.

La puerta se cerró y Harry permaneció con los brazos alrededor de Draco durante un momento más. Ninguno de los dos se movía y entonces Draco dejó salir una profunda exhalación antes de decir:

–Bueno, eso sí que fue incómodo.

–¿Al menos estábamos vestidos?

Una risa espontánea brotó de Draco, un sonido que Harry pocas veces escuchaba y que desesperadamente deseaba experimentar con más frecuencia.

–Sí, eso habría sido todavía _más_ incómodo –reconoció Draco.

–Pero Kingsley no parecía sorprendido.

–Te dije que los ojos de cordero degollado con los que me miras son evidentes para cualquier persona con cerebro.

–No puedo evitarlo –dijo Harry. Sus manos se movieron otra vez para acariciar a Draco, pero éste se removió hasta librarse de su agarre y se deslizó para bajarse de la mesa.

–Aléjese de mí, auror Potter. El Ministro en persona nos ha ordenado abandonar las instalaciones.

Harry lo siguió, sintiéndose como depredador que asecha a su presa mientras Draco tomaba su portafolios y se alejaba de él. Sus ojos grises reflejaban tanto una advertencia como una promesa.

–De hecho, Kingsley nos dijo que nos moviéramos a una ubicación más privada. Yo sugiero mis aposentos.

–Eso sí sería mucho más privado –estuvo de acuerdo Draco, manteniendo el portafolios entre ellos cuando Harry se lanzó encima de él. Draco agachó la cabeza y lo esquivó mientras se reía–. ¡Deja de hacer eso! Permíteme llevar esto a mi oficina y me encontraré contigo en tus _aposentos_ en _..._ ¿diez minutos? Voy a cancelar todos mis compromisos de la tarde.

Harry lo dejó ir ante la perspectiva de pasar la tarde completa con él en su cama.

–Diez minutos.

Draco asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un momento antes de alcanzar la manija.

–Harry...

–¿Sí?

–Yo también me he enamorado.

La sonrisa de Draco se encontró con la asombrada de Harry, una sonrisa que seguramente lo hacía verse ridículo y tonto. Entonces el rubio salió y cerró la puerta.

–La colaboración interdepartamental –susurró Harry percibiendo una sensación tibia y burbujeante en el pecho y la cual él creía que nunca desaparecería–, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Juntó todas sus cosas y salió a toda prisa de ahí.

 **Fin.**


End file.
